


Emerald Star: Surviving Trauma

by Mistwolf_Magic



Series: Emerald Star [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot/ future chapter of my story Emerald Star. </p><p>My OC -- Emerald Star -- in her session with Black Canary after Failsafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Star: Surviving Trauma

"It must have been hard... watching the only people to have cared about you in a long time die in  front of you. But everything will be alright Emily."

The teen's derisive snort cut Black Canary off. "'Everything will be alright'...? You think that's the key to surviving trauma? Knowing that everything would be alright?" 

The blond woman didn't know what to say, she hadn't ever heard this tone of voice from the dark haired girl before.

"Because its not." Emily's gaze lifted from her shoes to capture Canary's eyes in a fierce stare down. 

"Em--"

"When I was 12 I watched my Mom get beaten to death... tell me Canary," emerald eyes flashed with pain and anger "in what universe will that _ever_  be alright?!" 

Canary opened her mouth to speak but something told her to just be silent and let the teen rant.

"I was beaten nearly every day,told countless times that I was worthless, and starved for days on end. How is that alright?!" Neither of the room's two occupants were quite sure when Emily had risen to her feet. "You want to know how I survived? I never had the luxury of breaking down." Her voice lowered. "I never gave myself another choice; and now look where I am... I'm a superhero with a Team, and friends. Not because _everything was alright_  but because I chose to let that trauma make be stronger; like steel is only as durable as it is because of the intense heat it is repeatedly subjected to.

The dark-haired girl clenched her fists and her ring flashed slightly. "You know, even if it wasn't a simulation, I would still have died in peace. Not because I wanted to die, but because - no matter how hard anyone tries - the one thing that can never be destroyed, _is hope_." Canary noticed tears sparkling in her charge's eyes and her voice cracked slightly. "So no matter what happened... sooner or later there would be new heroes to protect the world...someone else would stand up..." 

Emily moved to the door and opened it, looking back at the woman. "This Team will survive. Not because it will be alright; but because Breaking isn't an option."

The door slammed as Emily walked out of the room.

Black Canary closed her eyes and released a deep sigh in the ringing silence. She may have offered to do this whole counseling thing for the kids, but the air around her was still charged with Emily's emotions and she didn't know what to say. The young heroine was right, some of the things she had been through could never be alright. And she was probably correct in her allusion that this situation would be something that would never be alright; but the team would get through it.

Maybe Canary needed to reassess her methods of helping the kids through this trauma; Emily was the second one to walk out of the session.

But what got the heroine the most, was Emily's surprisingly firm belief in Hope. In the idea that as long as there is evil in the world, good would rise up to fight it.

It was quite inspiring really. 


End file.
